Carnal Indecencies
by Siren's Call
Summary: Sequel to Blissful Weakness.  After months of dreaming, longing, wanting, suppressed feelings threaten to overflow Katara when she sees him again.


Title: Carnal Indecencies

Author: Siren's Call

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.

A/N: Since everyone enjoyed _Blissful Weakness_ so much, I decided to write a sequel. It wasn't easy, having to stay away from other Zutara fiction so that I could write in peace but it's finally done! Since this is a sequel however, I don't think this ficlet will be on par with its predecessor but I'll let you guys decide that. Please enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.

KEY: '...' thoughts; "..." speech

TIMELINE: Post-The Chase

CARNAL INDECENCIES

Flesh glided over flesh. The heat was unbearable.

How could anyone be this warm?

She closed her eyes as nimble fingers edged along her collarbone. He seemed to be studying the surrounding skin with great intent.

She gasped.

His possessive lips explored the expanse of her neck and she arched into him. His touch was maddening for there seemed to be no sense of urgency about him.

Total control.

She wasn't as patient though. She didn't ask for more.

She begged for it.

"Ohh... Please... Hurry... Zuko..."

He smirked.

"That's right, my little waterbender. Beg for it. Beg for me. Grovel to your prince."

He was always so dominant. The very thought of his power made her thighs quiver in anticipation.

She felt herself become free from the confines of her breast bindings as warm hands caressed her endlessly.

She had never felt so naked.

So helpless.

So alive.

Then, time stilled and everything abruptly stopped.

This was the true sum of her torture. Every night, she would almost reach equilibrium.

Almost.

But always, she had to leave. She had to leave this pleasure. This paradise. She had to leave him.

She nearly cried out when her prince ceased his ministrations and hugged her closed to his pale, sculpted body. He always became gentle towards the end. Maybe one day, her dreams would push on further and let her discover the boy that was behind the man.

One day...

Zuko then smiled. A rare sight, even in her deepest of fantasies.

"Soon," he whispered.

Katara let out a long suffering breath as she turned her head away from him in disappointment.

Back to reality.

Azure eyes snapped open.

Chest heaving, a feminine figure sat up and looked around in confusion.

The Gaang, Momo, and Appa surrounded her, all locked away in peaceful slumber.

Katara's breathing slowed to a steady tempo but her mind was racing.

'Oh, Spirits. Not again...'

Her usually bright eyes dimmed as they began to sting with salt. The bile began to rise up her throat as she realized something.

The dreams had started.

Again.

The girl wiped her forehead with her hand.

Her brow furrowed as she observed the back of her hand.

Cold sweat.

That was never a good sign.

A long draw of breath escaped her, albeit shakily.

'I need a bath.'

Yes, a bath.

Those usually helped.

The waterbender climbed out of her sleeping bag and quietly got to her feet. She observed her friends for a moment, and then trudged towards the nearby river.

Katara inhaled the crisp, midnight air, hoping that its unique aroma would calm her.

It didn't.

At the unsettling realization, she began to angrily discard her robes, nearly tearing at the fine cloth. Frustrated, she pulled at the beads and ties in her.

Completely naked, the waterbender dove into the icy depths of the river. She quickly resurfaced, bosom heaving and chocolate locks whipping about.

Katara immediately made her way towards the waterfall. The basin was shallow enough for her to stand in so upon reaching the waterfall, Katara stood to her full height. She stepped underneath the heavy cascade of rushing water and held her hands out in front of her as the water's fine mist sprayed relentlessly at her.

With a flick of her wrist, Katara made the force of the water stronger.

Painful.

She didn't cry out as the harsh currents slapped at her delicate flesh. She wanted to welcome it with open arms.

But as each moment passed, Katara could not find any solace in her element. She still felt as she did when she first awoke from her dream. She hated this feeling. This feeling of being wrong.

Ashamed.

Dirty.

She felt herself stiffen at the word and her azure eyes darkened. She could feel it invade her. Its perversion soaking into her.

The bath wasn't helping.

She angrily splashed at the waterfall, nearly causing the basin to overflow as she absentmindedly waterbended.

Katara willed herself to calm down as she let out a forceful breath and watched as the river's currents returned to its peaceful pace.

The bath _really _wasn't helping.

Katara stomped out of the river and began to wring her hair dry, causing dozens of droplets to fall to the ground.

She let the light breeze dry her body and shivered slightly at the cool feeling.

'Sokka will kill me if I catch a cold,' Katara thought, grimacing at the fact that her older brother would no doubt scold her as if she were a child.

She then hurriedly dressed into her clothes, grimacing at the way her clothes stuck to her moist skin.

Katara decided not to return to the campsite but instead, gathered some wood and brush to make her a fire.

By the time she had a fire going, the breeze had stilled and she sat on the forest floor. She stared intently at the water, not daring to peek at the nearby fire.

Katara began to reflect on the events of the previous day. How they had all nearly gone mad without sleep. How she and Toph had quarreled so pitifully. How they had to defend themselves against those awful girls. How General Iroh had become grievously injured by his niece's own hand.

Then there was Zuko.

She had never seen him look so anguished. It tore at her to see people in such pain.

But he refused her help.

Why?

Didn't Zuko care for this uncle? Iroh seemed to be a decent man.

'I could've helped,' thought Katara guiltily. 'I could've healed him. I could've done something for him. I could have-'

Katara cut herself off when she realized she wasn't thinking of Iroh anymore. The waterbender finally craned her head to the left.

The fire looked so warm. Its fanciful colors danced about in invitation.

As if in a trance, Katara crawled towards the fire cautiously. On and on she went until she was face to face with the endless flames. Moments inched by until she could no longer take the heat.

Her face stung as she attempted to blink away the oppressive smoke that swirled around her.

The fire was deceiving.

It would lull you into its radiant light, casting warm breaths onto your peering face, only to snap scorching embers at you f you dared to venture too close.

Like him.

But soon, his anger will fade and its remnants will be cast off by the benevolent wind.

Or so Katara hoped.

It had to be true though, for exile had changed the Prince greatly. He just looked so defeated. Broken, even.

He no longer strode imperiously with his head held up high and garbed in that foreboding Fire Nation armor. His regal topknot had also gone and so, his hair inevitably grew.

Oh, he was so beautiful.

But still, Katara mourns.

She mourns for the prince because he looks so much more vulnerable. His ivory skin deeply pronounced the scar that plagued him everyday, every moment, every second.

The intent of his flaxen eyes was dimmed as his broad shoulders slouched pitifully.

Zuko had neither purpose nor will.

Zuko was lost, despite him being hell-bent on regaining his honor.

Katara let out an exasperated sigh as she shook her head.

'Silly prince,' she thought wistfully. 'How can you regain something you've never lost?'

Because he didn't realize. He may never will. Stubborn prince. He refuses to see the fork in the road, one of its paths illuminated by the heavenly glow of redemption.

Katara cocked her head to the side when she saw the irony of it all.

The fire didn't light the way.

It blinded him.

And so, his inner turmoil will overtake him one day if he truly takes the wrong road, believing it to be the forgiveness from whoever had given him that scar.

'He thinks it's his fault,' Katara realized, startled at the thought. 'That he's cursed with that mark because he thinks he brought it on himself.'

Did she have any reason to believe such a thing?

No. She didn't know his story, his life, nor did she believe that she needed to. She had seen him in those tattered Earth Kingdom robes, resembling his now-limp pride.

But he still trudges on, as if looking for something. Anything.

And this is where his downward spiral will begin. The beautiful fire that he breathes life into will rot away his soul. One of the last things that kept him tied to this world.

Her thoughts immediately came to a standstill.

Katara clutched her head in frustration as she asked herself in furious anger,_ "What am I doing?"_

This was beyond wrong. Pondering endlessly about what Prince Zuko maybe going through was none of her concern.

But then, she argued with herself.

'He's changed.'

'He's the prince of the Fire Nation, exiled or not.'

'He doesn't want hurt anyone.

'HE MURDERED YOUR MOTHER!'

The mere thought of something so heinous nearly made her vomit but she kept her composure.

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper. "He isn't responsible for the crimes his people committed."

Her hand reached up to the necklace that encircled her neck and she gingerly stroked the cool stone.

She was only glad that her mother wasn't here to see in her in such a shameful state, lusting after the Fire Nation prince.

Lust.

The word made Katara squirm uncomfortably.

Is that was she was feeling? Is that was caused her sleepless nights, her slick, sweat-drenched flesh, those quiet moans that slipped passed through her lips during her nocturnal fantasies of being trapped in such indecent throes of passion?

The unclean "L" word struck her with shame and she immediately sought another explanation.

Was this merely desperation? The desperation to feel the intimate touch of another human? She had only been with one boy and she didn't even know if she could consider Jet to be a past boyfriend.

Or perhaps she was simply going insane? Honestly, a Fire Nation prince and a Water Tribe peasant? Even elemental benders had to respect the ancient laws of nature.

It was universally known that opposites were attracted to each other but that was merely half the story. Once the opposites came together, conflicts would rise until they clashed so violently that nothing would be left. Nothing to salvage. Nothing to remember.

Absolute cancellation.

But every time she saw him, dreamt of him, none of it mattered. Everything else faded away and the need to feel his eyes on hers became overwhelming.

She felt silly but she sometimes wished for him to capture her again. But this time, she wanted him to do things to her that would make her feel like she was the only girl in his life. Make her feel like a woman and that everything she was thinking was significant. That everything she felt, he would also feel like...

Love.

This was love.

This was supposed to be ground-breaking news but there were no extravagant fireworks that set off in her mind or the eerily beautiful music of a tsungi horn that would become a romantic serenade.

It was just a simple explanation. This was what justified her feelings and her dreams. All those sleepless nights and hours bathing and scrubbing at her skin had a reason.

She was in love... With Prince Zuko.

The waterbender had never been so certain of anything before. This was no crush or infatuation for she had been under its thrall once and knew well of its effects. No, this was love albeit a rather strange love.

She looked to the side and saw the fire had considerably calmed down. There was more smoke than flames now and so, she merely walked past it, not sparing it another glance.

As she drew nearer to the campsite, her ears were tickled by the various snores that resounded amongst the slumbering group. Her gaze softened when she looked at her family with tenderness.

She made her way to her sleeping bag and tucked herself in carefully, mindful not to make much noise.

Katara gave a light smile as she lay in her makeshift bed, the desire to sleep overcoming her. No guilt weighed her down as she gave into her next thought.

'One more dream won't hurt. Just one more...'

Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Katara was asleep.

* * *

Everything was as it should be and nothing but a boy and a girl existed for this was what paradise truly was.

Katara was enveloped in Zuko's fiery embrace. If this was Inferno, then she wanted to stay forever... And burn.

Consume me.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
